1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure which is referred to as a soft bait.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a type of a fishing lure (artificial bait), there is a fishing lure which is referred to as a soft bait. The soft bait is made of soft resin, and various shapes, patterns and colors thereof are known. The greatest characteristic of the soft bait is its soft elasticity, which enables various performances, such as a drift and a mincing movement in the water like a living bait.
By setting the soft bait like the above to fishing tackle, and by retrieving it and making it act, the drift and the mincing movement in the water as described above are made possible. It is desired to easily obtain a lure action which is complex and has a high fish-luring effect.